The Gypsy's Curse
by Cam0C0wg1rl
Summary: Lily's mother just vanished mysteriously one day, Lily transferes to Hogwarts, Lily meets a tall, dark, and handsome stranger, and is drawn into a war taking place in a far away magical land known as Aloedrockvee it'll all make sense if you read it
1. Chapter 1

_The sun sets; the sky is being painted a multitude of colors including a fiery scarlet, a majestically noble gold, romantic violet, a fading peaceful blue that is being rapidly replaced with a more ominous indigo. Isn't it funny how well nature can depict, foreshadow, and represent the mood of a story? What would a gothic novel be without a dark and stormy night? What would a Christmas story be without a peaceful, flawless, shimmering blanket of snow and frost laid out as far as the eye can see? This story is no different. The sun sets turning light into dark, like goodness into evil. It pulses with mystery and gives a strange feeling of foreboding. "What's going to happen now that the good light is gone, engulfed by darkness?" _

_Our protagonist is sitting on her balcony staring blindly at the many acres speckled with wild flowers and guarded by towering trees that rise and fall softly with the gentle rolling of the hills. She is sitting on her covered balcony at her mahogany writing desk with her face buried in a special book as she wipes a tear from her troubled eyes. Tears stream down her creamy white porcelain face and strands of her disheveled dark auburn hair cling to her face. She lifts her beautiful emerald green eyes to the heavens._

_"If only Mum was here....." she starts but can't finish she is trembling uncontrollably. Lily is still adjusting to life without her mother. It has been about a year since her mother mysteriously disappeared leaving nothing behind but a necklace and her journal. The necklace was a family heirloom handed down from mother to daughter for as far back as anyone could remember. According to the story that is handed down with the artifact it was forged by Elven magic and a spell was cast upon it by the fairies; supposedly it was a gift to a young gypsy lady that became lost in an enchanted forest and learned the ways of the magic folk that dwelled there. The day she married and left the forest to settle down, the magic folk made her the necklace so she could always come back and to remind her she always had a home with them in the forest. The journal was that of the same gypsy lady; it told her story and of her adventures in the forest. _

_Lily can hear footsteps and hurriedly closes the journal and wipes the tears from her eyes and face trying to conceal all evidence of a troubled, heartbroken night before her father walks outside and catches her in the act. _

_"Hullo, Lils." Cè says merrily as he waltzes out on his daughter's balcony and kisses her forehead. He is a big, tall, and muscular man with a long dark auburn colored beard and a thick head of hair just a curly and red as his beard. He has sparkling blue-gray eyes filled with joy and happiness._

_"Hey, daddy." she says, returning the kiss. _

_"Watcha doin' out 'ere in the cold? Dontcha know it's gettin' dark out 'ere or 'as that book you've been readin' got yer nights and days all messed up?" he asks jokingly, pulling the journal out of her lap just to see what it is she is reading. A look of bewilderment comes over his face when he realizes what "book" she is reading. The merry joyful look he possessed just a moment ago is gone replaced by hurt and anger. "I forbid you to read this garbage do you understand me?! Your mother told me she got rid of this filth before we got married. I don't wanna find ye readin' this EVER again!!" his face turns red with rage. _

_"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lily asks with earnest confusion in her voice. _

_"Noffin' is wrong I just don't want ye to read this junk alright. End o' discussion; go to bed right now" He says, starting to calm down a little. Lily walks brokenheartedly inside to her bedroom leaving her father outside._

_"She will never understand unless I tell 'er the truth.....but what if she is too young to know the truth about 'er, 'er mother, and 'er mother's disappearance. That is really not a can o' worms I feel like openin'...." he says to himself. He sighs deeply troubled and still arguing with himself as he turns and heads back inside. _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Many hours later we find Lily staring intensely at her ceiling covered in glow in the dark stars that are fixed to look exactly like real constellations. That was her mother's idea for her mother too used to lie awake and look at the stars while waiting for sleep to take her. Now, Lily could hear her mother's sweet sing song voice whispering "Look, if you look hard enough you can see Capricorn right there above your head; and down there at the other end of the ceiling is Cancer, oh and can you see over there? That's Hydra and that one is….." Lily remembered only too well the nights her mother spent doing that when she had a bad dream. Her mother could sense her fear and come lay down beside her and start squinting and pointing identifying all the constellations while playing with Lily's hair and lolled her to sleep; but those nights are gone now and Lily cannot sleep. That journal made her feel closer to her mother but now that it is gone she feels lonely, scared, and confused.

"I have every right to read that journal…it's not his….she left it with me….that gives me every right to read it if I want….she never said I couldn't read it and it's her journal after all now isn't it?" she is mumbling to herself when she hears a "buzzzzzzz"ing noise coming from the top of her night stand. She sits up to look and sees that it is her best friend Jophiel calling her.

"What time is it?" she asks surprised anyone in their right mind is up this time of night. She steals a glance at her digital alarm clock and finds it is 1:30 in the morning.

"Hello?" she answers in a soft, surprised whisper.

"Well hiya ,chicka, watcha up to?" a chipper happy voice on the other end yells…well it sure sounds like yelling to Lily who has been surrounded by complete deafening silence until just then.

"Shhhh!! Do you have to be so loud?"

"How dare you of all people call someone loud…you are the Queen of the Loud Ones lol"

"Did you just say 'lol'?"

"Yeah omg isn't great!"

"You are a complete dorkfish"

"No I'm just a dork I drown under the water and I don't like corndogs."

"At least I'm not the only loser that knows what a dorkfish is" Lily replies

"Yeah aren't you glad we are equally loserfied."

"Yeeaaa….that REALLY eases my mind and helps me sleep"

"Speaking of helping you sleep that reminds me of why I called you"

"You can't sleep?"

"Who me?" Jophiel asks as if completely taken by surprise "No I was sleeping like a rock and I was having an AWESOME dream….I was having (using mock Chinese accent continues) the noodle dream"

"Alright, Po well then why did that remind you of why you called me if it wasn't the reason?"

"Well, now I know how you felt about not being alone in Loserville I can't believe you realized where I got that from….(slaps herself in the forehead) back on topic ummmm what was the topic of question ummmm oh yeah I called because you couldn't sleep."

"What made you think that?"

"Well I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah but...how'd you know?"

"My spidey senses were tingling now just tell me what's wrong." Jophiel says in her demanding little voice.

So Lily told Jophiel the whole story about the journal.

"OMG that's weirdtarded!! He didn't even tell you why he was flippin' out?" Jophiel asks.

"No, he didn't; but I really wanna know what's up; I mean hellooo it's MY journal now, momma gave it to me before she disappeared."Lily says while the gears in her mind are turning rapidly. There is a pause, Jophiel recognizes this intense pause and know Lily is deep in thought.

"You gunna give me the personal pleasure of being included in your evil scheme?" She asks in a low whisper as if that will keep her question from disturbing Lily.

"What…huh…..oh yeah well see I was just thinking….he cannot keep it away from me…I mean….once I go to school in a few weeks what's he gunna do? Fly up there and get it from me? I don't think so."

"Well I don't know…he seems serious about not wanting you to read it but I think it is a great plan which means it prolly won't work."

"Yeah you're probably right but I'm going to try anyway." Lily says laughing. "Well, I have to go school shopping tomorrow so I better go to sleep now or else I'll have to drink like two whole pots of coffee to keep me awake long enough to finish shopping. Oh and if I run into any hotties I'll look like a zombiefied monster and we don't want that now do we?"

"No we don't…you need all the help and good looks you can get to help you snag a fella I mean really how long has it been since you and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Or-You-Will-Go-Into-A-Mad-Rage-And-Break-Everything-In-Sight broke up?" Jophiel asks.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know it's been a while….."

"A while?...Girl it's been like 5 trillion years ok fine maybe like two months but regardless of the technicalities…you gotta get a man." Jophiel cuts Lily off.

"Wasn't I just hanging up?" Lily asks.

"Uuum…yeah I think so but stop changing the subject!" Jophiel says.

"Ok, whatever…why is this so important to you?" Lily asks still trying to change the subject.

"Maybe I know a guy that might like you but you are so set on NOT finding a guy to totally look him over and don't realize he likes you."

"Ok you MIGHT know somebody or you DO know somebody?"  
"I don't know…why you think you might be interested?"

"If I say yes will you tell me and let me go to sleep?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, yes I am interested."

"Ok, his name is Raphael and ya'll will be going on a date tomorrow night…oops I mean tonight well, I'm going to let you go to sleep now buh-bye."

"No wait...Tonight?.... but………." The line goes empty.

"Well, that's nice…I have a date tonight." Lily says to herself getting excited. Once the realization kicked in she really gets excited.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE A DATE…..TONIGHT!!" she squeals and jumps up out of bed before glancing at her clock and seeing that it is only 3:00.

"Well, I definitely can't sleep now. I gotta find something to do." She decides to go grab her Acer Aspire One laptop and check out her MySpace page. She logs in. Her page comes up and she has the usual comments from her friends mainly Jophiel, a few messages, and a friend's request.

"Hmmmm, wonder who that is." She says as she clicks the link to bring her to the request. It is from a tall, tanned, mysterious blue-gray-eyed boy with long shaggy disheveled black hair. His face is perfect! He isn't smiling in the picture; he looks vague, distant, and mysterious. He resembles the handsome strangers you read about in murder mysteries.

"Oh my gosh that's him!" she exclaims once she tears her eyes from his picture long enough to read his name. The request was from Raphael. She accepts his invite and is surprised to see that he is online and one of the messages she had was from him. The message reads:

_DEAR SAOIRSE, _

_JOPHIEL TOLD ME YOU WOULD PROBABLY BE ONLINE SOON SO I SENT YOU A FRIEND'S REQUEST AND A MESSAGE TO KILL TIME WHILE I WAITED FOR YOU. SHE ALSO INFORMED ME THAT I AM NOW OFFICIALLY THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AGREEING TO GO OUT WITH ME TOMORROW…OR SHOULD I SAY TONIGHT. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I KNOW WE REALLY AREN'T THAT GOOD OF FRIENDS BUT I REALLY MISSED YOU OVER THE SUMMER. THE DAYS JUST SEEMED SO MUCH LONGER WITHOUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL SMILE…OH LISTEN TO ME RAMBLING ON LIKE AN IDIOT YOU PROBABLY THINK IM LIKE A STALKER OR SOMETHING WELL MESSAGE ME BACK IF YOU CAN. _

_~RAPHAEL _

"Aww, he seems sweet." She says. She messages him back telling him that she is excited about going out with him but she has to go shopping in a few hours so she is going to try to steal a few winks before she has to go but she gives him her number so he can text her while she is dosing off. He messages

Her back and tells her ok that he will text her as soon as possible. She smiles to herself and lies down in her bed. Her body relaxes as it meets the soft warmth of her comforting bed and her homemade quilt her mother stitched together for her when she was only a girl. It still smelt of her mother's sweet fragrant perfume if you breathed in deeply enough you could smell it. She began drifting off to sleep when a familiar buzzing sounded again. She reluctantly rises up from her pillows to pick up her phone and flips it open. She gasps then smiles to herself; it is a text message from Raphael.

"Hey u asleep yet?" the message says. She smiles to herself and replies

"No wyd" a few minutes later she gets his reply

"Nm just thinkn bout u I couldn't sleep b/c im so excited bout 2nite u still wanna go out with me rite?"

"Of course when and where"

"2nite I'll pick u up around 6:30 tell ur dad I'll have u home 4 8"

"lol he'll love that what r we gunna do?"

"It's a surprise nitey nite Lily" She laughs softly to herself and closes her phone after an intense mental debate of whether or not to text him good night. She finally decides not to text him and goes to sleep. She falls asleep smiling; she almost forgets her troubles in all the excitement. That doesn't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

**HARRYPOTTERFREAKEVER****….OMFG I LOVE THIS CHICK SOO MUCH SHE HELPED AND SUPPORTED ME WHEN NO ONE ELSE DID AND SHE IS ONE HELL OF A WRITER!!**

**LILYRE**

**XXLOVEMAMATESXx**

**THE TENTH DOCTOR'S COMPANION **

Chapter 3

Lily wakes to the wet slobbery kisses from her faithful companion a bob tailed mutt named Sugar. She gets out of bed; her body shivers instantly when her bare feet come in contact with the hard, cold floor.

"Ooh man that floor is FREEZING!" she exclaims hopping back into her warm bed.

"Good morning to you too my baby." She says cooingly to her baby girl. She reaches over to love on her eleven year old puppy when she hears her cell phone buzzing again. She eagerly reaches over to her mahogany nightstand and picks up her phone. It is a text message from Jophiel.

"U rdy 4 ur d8 2nite?" the message reads.

Lily considers texting her friend back but decides against it and lays her phone down. She kisses her puppy one last time before reluctantly crawling out of bed.

"Uuugh it is waaay too early to be getting up and dressed to go shopping for school stuff." She grumbles to herself as she hops across her cherry floor on her tiptoes. She pauses by her full length mirror and sighs pulling at her hair.

"What am I going to do with this mop today?" she asks aloud when she hears her father's voice downstairs.

"You up yet?"

"Yes, sir, I'm up." She calls back, a feeling begins to creep from her subconscious mind to her conscious mind and she remembers what the feeling is. She is still angry, hurt, and confused about what happened the night before. She glances around her room at the black walls and ceiling with the stars on it, her messy desk filled with loose papers and books scattered all over it with folders and open binders and paperclips that made it evident someone had tried to organize the clutter but gave up, and clothes all over her shiny cherry wood floor. Her eyes wander to her bureau with drawers filled with makeup and hair products she seems to find what she is looking for as her eyes come across a brush lying right in front of the mirror. She moves toward the bureau and sits down and begins brushing her hair. Then she begins applying her makeup. Once that is complete she goes to the bathroom and begins brushing her teeth. She grabs a pair of ripped jeans and a graphic tee and heads downstairs to grab some breakfast before going shopping.

She looks around for her dad and finds him sitting in a kitchen chair with his back turned toward her.

"Hey, Daddy, I'm about to call Jophiel and see when she wants to head out kay?"

"What…oh yes…hang on one second…"he says something that sounds suspiciously like "baby" then turns to his daughter and says "What's that?"

"Me and Jophiel are going shopping today remember?" she decides not to bring up the date just yet she is trying to decide what he could have said to whoever he was talking to on his phone that would have sounded like baby.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that well have fun, sweetie, you have money?"

"What oh yea, daddy, hey who were you on the phone with a second ago?"

"Oh that was nobody, go have fun shopping, bye" he says as if he is rushing her out the door. She hesitantly exits the big kitchen of plain light brown wood with matching table and cabinets with dishes and food including leftovers from the night before making it VERY obvious neither of the home's occupants are very associated with the kitchen unless they are eating. She heads back up the stairs to her room to grab her black hobo bag and her phone. She dials Jophiel's number…

"Hello?" a curt masculine voice answers

"Oh sorry I think I dialed the wrong number." She says but she thinks she recognizes the voice.

"Are you looking for Jophiel?"

"Yeah actually I am"

"Then the number you dialed was not incorrect; I shall go get her for you." The polite voice rings sing song clear as crystal.

"Hey, Lily, whatcha doin'?" Jophiel's voice is heard on the other end.

"Hey, not much, waiting for you to come pick me up so we can go shopping…hey who answered your phone?" Lily's asks with confusion very evident in her voice.

"Oh, that was just my brother's friend, Raphael…you know…the one you have a date with tonight."

"Oh, wow, THAT was Raphael?"

"Yeeeeup, sure was."

"He sounds sweet not that that actually mean s anything since it IS a fellow of the male species we are referring to."

"He really is sweet I wouldn't let you date him if he wasn't you know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, well when you gunna come pick me up?"

"I'm on my way now here listen I'm crankin' up my ole BMW now." Jophiel says jokingly referring to her old Ford Angelia she got for her 16th birthday last year.

"Aww yes I hear that kitten purring now." Lily laughs as she hears the old motor roaring and coughing sickly and something starts clanging and banging.

"Ha don't laugh too hard this ole baby is our only means of transportation for a while, girl, anyway I'm pulling out of my driveway now you sure you all set?" Jophiel asks.

"Yup…sure am I'm just waitin on you." Lily says as she rummages through her bag to double check and make sure she really does have everything.

The girls hang up and Lily is sitting outside on the front porch swing waiting for her best friend to pull up and take her shopping. This has been a tradition since they were in elementary school. They ALWAYS go school shopping together EVERY year.

The wind blows lazily through her auburn hair making the loose locks dance beautifully in the air. Her emerald green eyes are outlined by thick lines of black liquid eyeliner and shimmering silver eye shadow and she takes out a mirror out of her bag to hurry and re-apply her lip gloss before Jophiel gets there.

Once she is finally satisfied with the way she looks, Jophiel is heard pulling into the driveway.

"POP…BOOM…BANG CLANG….POP…WHEEEEZE…CLANK CLANG POP BANG……" is heard before the truck is even seen. This isn't Jophiel's usual means of transportation: she is usually seen cruising around in her blindingly silver italdesign nazca bmw c2 1991.

Lily laughs to herself thinking of how much Jophiel used to love street racing that ole thing and making the boys' mouths hit the ground when she stepped out of the car that just whooped their ass wearing nothing but a tight ripped denim mini skirt and a halter top her feet adorned with cowboy boots. She would step out of the car gracefully and flash them the sexiest smile while just as gracefully flipping her beautiful hair out of the way and walking seductively up to them hand outstretched waiting for her prize money. Yup, Jophiel was a character and all the boys loved her. How could they not?

She is sporty, sexy, hot, gorgeous, beautiful, fun, funny, and very flirty. She's been called a tease more than once. Now, however, her dream car is in the shop and she is stuck driving her brother's car.

Well Lily is thinking about this the truck is pulling up right beside her and the driver is waiting for her to get in, but when she does she is in for a HUUUGE surprise.

I AM SOOO SORRRY BOUT THE WAIT…NOT THAT MANY ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS BUT HEY THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING IT. I AM SOOO HAPPY THATSOMEBODY IS READING MY WRITING!!


End file.
